So Far Away
by JadelynNightmare
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian, the two most famous celebrities of their times. After a photoshoot Ciel invites Sebastian to a club to hear him sing, when Sebastian hears the cold Ciel pour all of his heart into the song.. what will happen?
1. So Far Away

I don't own black butler or the song "So Far Away"- By A7X

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive sighed contentedly as he grasped the Microphone in his small hands. He snapped his fingers and the music began to play, his voice like velvet pouring out with such emotion the audience was stunned into silence, many of them moved to tears.

"Never feared for anything, never shamed but never free

A life that healed a broken heart with all that it could

Lived a life so endlessly, saw beyond what others see

I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could

Will you stay? Will you stay away forever?

Sebastian Michaelis stared up at the boy on stage before him, yearning to hold the fragile frame in his arms. The realization of this desire shocked him, he hated famous rich brats didn't he? He hated those who were selfish, greedy, and self-centered, Ciel Phantomhive was exactly that, wasn't he? Hearing so much emotion in the young male's voice made him begin to re-think his first impression of the boy.

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book its burned

Place and time always on my mind

I have so much to say but you're so far away

Ciel let all the pain of his tortured life flood his voice and take hold of him, singing was the only time he let himself feel anything at all. Familiar faces flashing past his closed eyes, his mother, his father, his aunt Ann, his cousin Elizabeth, his friends... all gone now.

Plans of what our futures hold, foolish lies of growing old

It seems we're so invincible, the truth is so cold

A final song, a last request, a perfect chapter laid to rest

Now and then I try to find a place in my mind

Where you can stay, you can stay awake forever

Sebastian looked up at the black winged angel on the stage, he had never really given the boy a chance had he? He'd only met him today after all, for the photo shoot, he'd seemed so arrogant and haughty, selfish and cold, Sebastian had instantly disliked him, Sebastian had been through so much pain himself, and he hated those who only thought of themselves, selfish bastards had been the reason he lost everything he'd ever loved, so why did he care about this selfishly cold boy? This angel who had, with a smile on his face, claimed love was a weakness for foolish people.

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book its burned

Place and time always on my mind

I have so much to say but you're so far away

Ciel looked straight at the raven haired man before him, he didn't know why, but, his heart began to warm again, all the pain faded away and only love was left, like a comforting embrace. His heart of ice began to melt, all because of the crimson eyed man watching him. Love was a weakness, this was the viscious lie Ciel told himself every morning when he awoke, and every night as he slipped into a nightmare filled sleep. That lie was broken down by what he felt now, for the man who he'd only met today. Love was a foolish thing, but it was powerful.

Sleep tight, I'm not afraid

The ones that we love are here with me

Lay away a place for me

'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way

To live eternally

Sebastian couldn't help but notice the pain in the blue eyes of the boy, those open shining sapphires showed every real emotion Ciel had, he watched the pain melt away, leaving behind a love so deep in shocked Sebastian to his very core. He knew in that instant, he would never allow pain to enter those sapphire flames ever again, he would never allow another to hold his black winged angel, and he would never allow a tear of sadness slip down those porcelain cheeks.

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book its burned

Place and time always on my mind

And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay

When I have so much to say and you're so far away

Ciel felt his heart hammer watching those ruby eyes stare at him with such intensity and emotion, his small body shivered and he simply gripped the microphone tighter, pouring his heart, his soul, his love, his pain, and all himself into the next verse, falling to his knees as all his strength escaped with the words.

I love you, you were ready

The pain is strong enough despise

But I'll see you when he lets me

Your pain is gone, your hands are tied

Sebastian stared possessively at the angel on his knees, knowing as soon as the song was over the spell would be complete and his heart would forever belong to the blue-grey haired beauty before him, and soon he would possess the heart of his angel, and no other would ever take his angel away from him.

So far away and I need you to know

So far away and I need you to, need you to know

Ciel's voice faded away, the sweet final note hanging in the air before vanishing, carried off to heaven for the gods to hear. He dropped the microphone and stood defiantly, he was Ciel Phantomhive, and he would live on.

* * *

This is meant to be a one shot but, I'm thinking about making it a story, review and let me know what you think please?


	2. Waking the Demon I'm not Jesus

There were two songs left for Ciel to sing, both centered around his kidnapping as a child, he didn't know why he felt the need to ask Sebastian to come watch him sing, but, this love he felt.. could he be falling for the raven haired man? It didn't matter, all he really knew was that he wanted Sebastian to know all about him, even though most people thought they were just songs, they weren't. They were stories he told to tell the world the truth about himself, looking down at Sebastian he knew, in his heart, that the crimson eyed male watching him understood.

He sucked in a breath and grabbing the microphone, he motioned to the band and the music filled the room.

_"Oh!_

_2, 3, 4_

_Helpless,_

_My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside,_

_You sealed your demise when you took what was mine,_

_Don't try to stop me from avenging this world,_

_No voice to be heard_

_Waking The Demon,_

_Where'd ya run to?_

_Walking in shadows,_

_Watch the blood flow,_

_There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,_

_Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light,_

_Those painful times so alone so ashamed,_

_I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain_

_Caution,_

_There's just no limits to the boundaries you push_

_I warned you but still you just f**k with my mind,_

_There's no escape from this rage that I feel,_

_Nothing is real,_

Sebastian watched his angel with half lidded eyes, his anger rising slowly thinking about all the pain he must have lived through for all this rage to be so obvious in his small, shaking, frame.

_Waking The Demon,_

_Where'd ya run to?_

_Walking in shadows,_

_Watch the blood flow,_

_There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,_

_Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light,_

_Those painful times so alone so ashamed,_

_I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain_

Ciel lowered his voice like a demon for the verse. His rage pushing him past his limits.

_Breathe for me_

_Don't wake me from this slumber._

_Stay With me_

_Possession taking over_

_Whoa!_

_Tread!_

(Demon Voice)

_Breathe for me_

_Don't wake me from this slumber._

_Stay With me_

_Possession taking over_

He screamed out with anger the final line.

**_Waking The Demon!"_**

One last song, one last moment to let his heart feel the rage that he bottled up inside. This song was the first one he'd written in his career, it melded his love of classical, metal, and jazz. It was his promise of vengeance and life.

_"Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little lies_

_Say your prayers_

_And comb your hair_

_Save your soul tonight_

Bile built up in Ciel's throat, cold, clammy, fingers gripped his flesh all over. He could still feel the disgusting breath of his captors ghosting on his back as they took his body for their sick pleasures.

_Drift among the faithful_

_Bury your desires_

_Aborations fill your head_

_You need a place to hide_

_And I am_

Sebastian's fists clenched furiously, as soon as the song ended he would rush back stage and embrace Ciel, and to the devil if Ciel didn't want to hug him back. He would show the boy that he wasn't alone anymore.

_Do you remember me?_

_The kid I used to be_

_Do you remember me?_

_When your world comes_

_Crashing down I want to relive_

_(Good God he's looking down on me)_

_I'm not Jesus, Jesus wasn't there_

_You confess it all away but it's only shit to me_

_(Good god he's looking down on me)_

_I'm not Jesus I will not forgive_

_No I won't_

_No I won't_

_I thought you were a good man_

_I thought you talked to god_

_You hippocratic, messianic_

_Child abusing, turn satanic_

Images of the white haired, masked bastards flitted through Ciel's mind, mocking him.

_Do you remember me?_

_Do you remember me?_

_The kid I used to be_

_Do you remember?_

_Do you remember?_

_When your whole world comes undone_

_Let me be the one to say_

_I'm not Jesus you can't run away_

_And the innocence you spoiled_

_Found a way to live_

_(Good God he's looking down on me)_

_I'm not Jesus I will not forgive_

_I will not forgive_

_I want whatever you wanted_

_I will not forgive_

_I won't be whatever you wanted_

_Do you remember me_

_The kid I used to be_

_Not the same as I used to be_

_Oh do you remember me?_

_Noo_

_When your world comes_

_Crashing down I want to be there_

_(Good God he's looking down on me)_

_I'm not Jesus, Jesus wasn't there_

_You confess it all away but its only shit to me_

_(Good God he's looking down on me)_

_I'm not Jesus I will not_

_I'm not Jesus I will not forgive_

_Ohh, I will not forgive yeah, yeah_

_No I will not forgive"_

Ciel walked off stage, throwing the microphone on the floor in revulsion. The band stayed behind to sign autographs but, Ciel wanted to get as far away from the stage as soon as possible. Sebastian followed the boy silently and, just before Ciel reached the guards outside the dressing room, placed a hand upon the boy's shoulder and turned him around so he could look him in the eyes. Ciel looked up at those crimson eyes and did the only thing he could when he felt those strong arms embrace him, he let himself go and hugged back, his small body shaking.

"I will always be here for you Ciel, no matter what." The raven promised, stroking the boys hair gently. Small hands tightened on his jacket and an even smaller voice called out to him.

"Promise?"

"I promise, my little angel."


End file.
